


Lokomos

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link and Tetra meet the native inhabitants of New Hyrule
Relationships: Fierce Deity/Hylia (Legend of Zelda), Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 7





	Lokomos

**_ To Find Hyrule 6 _ **

**_ Take Place after Peace of Mind _ **

**_ Lokomos _ **

Tetra sighed and looked across the land they had found. The beach they had made port on had a homey feeling that Tetra usually felt when visiting Outset. Currently Link and Daphnes were playing in the sand, something Daphnes took great pleasure in. Tetra heard a fluttering sound behind her, before she turned around and faced Komali.

“Anything?” Asked Tetra, hoping that they wouldn’t have to leave the land they’d just found.

“Nothing aside from a single tower,” Said Komali, folding his wings across his chest, “We’ve searched the entire thing and can’t see anything that would resemble a door.”

Link heard this and looked over, “So what were they trying to hide away?” He called from his position behind Daphnes.

Linebeck made his way towards them, returning from his scout area, red faced and sweating like a pig.

“There’s nothing but a bunch of islands to the east.” Said Linebeck, wiping sweat from his brow, “Found a nice place to set up shop, though.”

Tetra laughed slightly, before making her way back over to Link and Daphnes and sitting next to them.

“I don’t know about you,” Said Tetra, looking out at the sea, “I didn’t think we’d be able to do it.”

Link cast a sideways glance at her, “Have a child or find a country?”

“Both, to be honest.” Sighed Tetra, leaning against Link, “This feels like Outset, like home.”

Link stiffened slightly, before hooking his arm around her shoulders, “How long did Zuko estimate before Hyrule is powerful again?”

“Anywhere from two to four hundred years.” Replied Tetra, “The Sheikah won’t come in masse for at least another hundred years but given the problems Yigia and his lot have been causing, it’s not surprising.”

Link shifted as Tetra picked Daphnes up and scooted closer to Link. His eyes passed over an area not far from where Gonzo was making weapons, “Over there.” He pointed, “That’s where I think they should be put.”

“Who?” Asked Tetra, looking at Link confused.

“Grandma, Mako, the islanders.” Said Link, resting his cheek on Tetra’s head, “I think that’s where they should be laid to rest.”

Tetra’s eyes softened before spotting Aryll and Mila coming back from the north western area of the country, they had set off a week before hand on two horses that the other Voyagers had rescued. Aryll quickly slowed the horse she was on to a stop before quickly getting off and storming over to Tetra.

“You need to come with us.” Said Aryll, her tone leaving no room for argument.

“Why?” Asked Link, “what’s wrong?”

“No time.” Said Aryll, trying to get Tetra to move, before an oddly calming sound started emanating nearby. Everyone started to look for the source of the sound and not spotting anything. Suddenly, Daphnes started giggling and trying to reach for something, before Tetra finally spotted the source of the sound. It was an incredibly short old woman, if Tetra had to guess, the woman was roughly the same height as a Kokiri. What made this woman different from them, aside from her advanced age, was the wheelchair like contraption she was sitting in.

“Hello.” Said the old woman, looking at the group kindly, “Steem told me about you.”

Tetra looked at the woman, before looking at Aryll, “I take it this was the thing that couldn’t wait?”

Aryll nodded, before Tetra turned back to the old woman, “Name. Now.” She demanded.

The old woman only chuckled at Tetra’s demand, causing Tetra’s eyes to narrow, “You certainly haven’t changed much, your Grace.”

Tetra then handed Daphnes over to Link, before unsheathing her cutlass and pointing it at the woman’s throat, “I won’t ask a second time.”

The woman only continued to smile, “My name is Anjean, I am the one who ensured that map made its way to you.”

Tetra quirked her eyebrow. This little woman, who spoke to Tetra as if they’d met before and claimed to have left breadcrumbs to this land for her and her crew to follow. Link quietly handed Daphnes off to his aunt, before standing next to Tetra, his hands resting on his hips as he looked down at Anjean.

“You speak as if you know us.” Said Link, a frown painted on his face, “Yet, I have no recollection of you or your kind.”

Anjean looked up at Link, a mixture of a smile and a frown on her face, “That is because when I met you both, your spirits still retained their original form.” Said Anjean, “The forms of Oni and Hylia, though I must say, several thousands of years of reincarnation has given you a much calmer outlook on life, old friend.”

Link frowned before nodding his head, “Okay, that explains a couple of things, but it doesn’t explain how you made sure it was us who found your map.”

Tetra looked between Link and Anjean, waiting for one of them to fold under the others gaze. The Phantom Sword suddenly vibrated in its scabbard. Anjean smiled before addressing the object.

“Come now, little one, there’s no need to be shy.” Said Anjean, receiving a few funny looks, “If you have something to say, then say it.”

The sword vibrated again, before releasing a strange humming sound. Anjean nodded before looking at Link.

“He can’t manifest a physical form yet, but he told me that Fi knows who I am and what my kind are.” Said Anjean, as Link unsheathed the Phantom Sword and started examining the blade.

“You’re speaking as if the sword can talk.” Said Tetra, placing a hand on her hip.

Anjean chuckled at the thought, “And you are speaking as if he can’t.” Upon seeing the confused face, Anjean sighed, “I see that several thousand years of reincarnation has made the knowledge you once had lost to you.”

Tetra scowled and levelled her blade at Anjean’s throat again, “If you’d kindly stop speaking in riddles.”

“The knowledge that I am referring to is the presence of a Sword Spirit.” Said Anjean, moving forwards, “The little one inside of that sword has yet to receive a name.”

“You’re not explaining who you are.” Said Tetra, levelling her gaze at the small woman.

“Ah, yes, forgive me, I do tend to go off on tangents in my old age.” Said Anjean, “My name is Anjean and I am one of the Lokomo Sages that protect this land from the Demon King Malladus.”

Link and Tetra shared an uneasy glance at the words ‘Demon King’.


End file.
